


cora hale, giver of no fucks

by aphelant



Series: The Not-Fic Collection (or, Someone Else Should Write These For Me) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out (Werewolves), Gen, Unwanted Sexual Advances (Workplace), and really it's a team effort, cora hale has no time for any of your weird shit, cora is not overprotective of derek she is just the right amount of protective, not-fic, scott mccall is actual sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelant/pseuds/aphelant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[not-fic]</p><p>derek's therapist tells him he needs structure and stability in his life so he gets a job and convinces cora to go to school because surely stability is good for both of them. she's okay with that because frankly she's bored. how derek wandered around the last two years doing pushups and lurking in dark corners all day she'll never understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cora hale, giver of no fucks

**Author's Note:**

> I send weird, random ideas and not-fics to abbylee, and they languish in our texts and emails. I'm digging some of them out for fun.
> 
>  
> 
> originally written: Jan. 14/14

cora and derek are off doing whatever they're doing between seasons 3a and 3b. they’re learning about each other and becoming friends or whatever long lost siblings do, but they’re both fucked up. derek wants to go back to beacon hills because if anything is more of a train wreck than he is, it's that town, and he can't just leave scott there to be eaten by the nemeton or whatever. but cora thinks that's a bad environment for derek. so she makes him a deal: if he goes to therapy and gets them an actual for real apartment, she'll come back to beacon hills with him.

his therapist tells him he needs structure and stability in his life so he gets a job and convinces cora to go to school because surely stability is good for both of them. she's okay with that because frankly she's bored. how derek wandered around the last two years doing pushups and lurking in dark corners all day she'll never understand.

they enrol her in scott and stiles' grade, because why not, and also because she's sure that one or more of scott's pack will help her catch up. her first day she's in chemistry and they have a lab assignment and their teacher is like oh yay finally an even number of students, you can be paired with mr delacroix. there're some snickers and she turns and there's this kid hiding behind his shaggy hair and he kind of in general looks unpleasant, like the way he dresses and the way he holds himself all make it obvious he doesn't want to be seen/spoken to.

they don't meet then.

at lunch stiles is like so i hear your lab partner is deedles, that sucks. and she's like, deedles? and he's like yeah, deedles, right allison you said it was deedles?? and cora's like i thought his name is delacroix. and scott's like, deedles delacroix. and cora's like what kind of a name is deedles. and stiles is like well it's a nickname, no one could read his name when we were kids and someone said deedles and it stuck?

and cora is like what is with all you assholes with your weird names. deedles. stiles. scoot mccute. and scott gives her a big sunny grin because lol scott.

the next day they have their lab and she sits next to deedles and he glares at her through a gap in his hair and she's just like, so what's your real name, deedles? and plucks out one of his essays that's sticking out of a binder and his name is

daedalus

and she blinks at it a couple of times and then says, daedalus delacroix? really? okay. so do you prefer daedalus or deedles, i don't care either way just let me know. and he's like...oh. daedalus? would be great? and she's like cool, okay, so what are we doing?

and that's how cora makes her first friend.

meanwhile derek has started working at a bar because he actually has a bartending license or whatever it is one needs to bartend fuck if i know. and he only works a few days a week (which is good because: monsters) but it's a start, and it's good for him. except for how women are constantly hitting on him, right? and derek just puts on his grump face and doesn't encourage them, obviously, but sometimes when they're really drunk or just aggressive in general they get handsy, and cora can tell it upsets him a little? and she's like you should talk to your therapist and maybe get another job. and derek is like, it's fine. and cora is like

stiles your friend can make fake ids right? and that's how cora and stiles get into derek's bar and eject all the pushy women from derek's immediate area for a whole night. he yells at them, but they can tell that derek's grateful (it's all in the eyebrows).

something here about the new head jock and his cronies harassing daedalus and calling him 'deedle-dee' and cora maybe kicking their asses a tiny bit and daedalus is like wow no one has ever stood up for me before. i'm not sure if i like it. and cora's like well that's okay i didn't do it for you, guys like that piss me off and need to get taken down a peg. and daedalus is like, okay, i'm cool with that. did you finish your assignment on covalent bonds? (what the fuck do i know about chemistry)

and of course because this is beacon hills one night the whole gang is having a study session maybe in lydia's house since it's the biggest, and cora gets an SOS from derek at the bar. and she's like uh oh hey stiles i think we need to go rescue my bro from some drunk boobs, and everyone is like yeahhhhh fuck chemistry let's go to the bar!

and they pile into various vehicles.

except it turns out not to be a boob-related disaster, but rather idk some kind of swamp monster or a chupacabra or anyway something eating people and derek needs wolfy back up.

and everyone wolfs out or pulls out a bow or are smart bamfs with tazers and bats or whatever everyone is doing and meanwhile

everyone has forgotten about daedalus

who doesn't know about werewolves

but he helps out anyway because it's obvious that this is a bad guy creature thing and he should hit it with a bar stool when it tries to eat his friends

afterwards cora is like, so, i'm a werewolf? and daedalus is like, can we talk about this when there is not a rotting corpse ten feet away.

derek looks around at all the destruction and is like, i need a new job. and stiles is like you certainly do, hey did you know that there are like 20 job openings at the sheriff's department.

and that is how derek becomes a deputy.

so anyway they all climb back into their vehicles and drive home. cora and daedalus talk about werewolves and whatever, so now he's in the know but also not really interested in putting his life on the line on a weekly basis? like, they're friends, but they're not scottandstiles friends. also, she doesn't need the help that scott did. basically unless she's bleeding out or otherwise in imminent danger of expiring, she shouldn't call him. and she's like, that's cool, what did you get for number 23?

and that has been the story of cora and derek hale, normal werewolves, making friends and getting steady jobs. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> (this is all because i was standing at the bus stop and suddenly thought, huh, the word daedalus with no vowels is ddls, which would sound like deedles. wouldn't that be a cool nickname? ...seriously i don't understand how my brain works.)
> 
> (i have feelings about cora making friends with what is probably the most recalcitrant person in her class who is basically like a younger version of adult derek hale, but in a teenager way and not a my family is dead and i make horrible life choices way.)
> 
> (there's also a version of this where cora and lydia start hooking up but i'm not sure how that plays out so please just think about lydia texting cora for hookups at school and cora not playing any of lydia's games and ignoring the booty calls but then later dragging lydia into an empty classroom or bathroom stall and totally wrecking her and then going to class after.)


End file.
